


Soloist

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: It had been a joke when he’d tweeted it. It was less of a joke when he went to bed with an erection and only one person on his mind.





	Soloist

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Of course he’d been joking.

No matter how attractive Blaine was (and he was attractive, no question about that, everyone agreed that the newest employee was a total babe), he wasn’t seriously going to jerk off thinking about him. Or looking at stills from the short they’d released that day.

He wasn’t going to let his eyes trace every inch of those rock-hard abs, imagine his tongue running over the smooth skin of his stomach. He wasn’t going to think about those muscular arms braced on either side of his head while the other man leaned over him. There was no way he’d seriously imagine Blaine whispering dirty things into his ear while his fingertips ran over the other man’s impossibly gorgeous skin.

After all, he wasn’t into dudes.

And his stirring erection wasn’t because of the constant re-watching of the newest short video. It wasn’t his fault the video kept buffering on Blaine’s nude shots. (It was his fault he kept pausing it there, but to be fair he’d also paused it several times on various reaction faces to the absurd happenings—Chris’ face when he was yanked into the van was completely priceless.)

He was thinking about it too much, that was all. It was late, anyways. He had work in the morning, he needed to get some sleep.

Ray stretched out, turning his computer monitor off and the overhead light in his living room. He paused by the kitchen, making sure his front door was locked and bolted before he stepped into the bathroom. A quick shower before bed and surely by tomorrow he’d be done thinking about what it might be like to make out with Blaine.

Yeah, definitely. It was just a joke.

Warm water washed over his shoulders, dripping down his soaped torso and rinsing away the suds. He shampooed his hair, wondering if he should get it cut again soon… Then again, after the disaster he’d had with a haircut last time…

_…And Blaine could thread his fingers into his hair if it was longer, could massage his scalp and use the grip to guide him downward, along flat stomach and closer and closer to his hard cock…_

Shaking his head, Ray ducked under the showerhead, scrubbing the shampoo from his hair before leaning down to turn the water off. He snagged a towel from the towel bar, drying himself off and wrapping it around his hips, cutting through his closet to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of clean briefs and some shorts, wandering back to the bathroom to hang up his towel. Pausing in front of the mirror, Ray leaned onto the counter, staring at himself in the steamed glass.

“Quit thinking about it.” He commanded, the harshness in his own voice startling him. He kept eye contact with himself for a minute longer, before stepping away, flicking off the bathroom light and heading back into his bedroom.

… _Blaine waiting on the bed, stretched out in nearly-naked glory, only a pair of tight briefs riding low on his hip bones, arms behind his head and a teasing smirk on his lips…_

Ray shook it off, flopping face-first onto his bed and taking his glasses off. He set them next to his bed, making sure the alarm clock on his phone was set before putting that aside as well. After a moment he rolled over, stretching out on his back and getting comfortable. One hand rested on his stomach, the other at his side.

Without thought the hand on his stomach inched lower, into his shorts and lightly cupping his groin. Ray bit down on a groan, squeezing lightly before rubbing his palm against himself. He’d calmed down in the shower (or so he told himself), but now it seemed his arousal was back and wasn’t going to go away until he did something about it.

With another groan, this one more annoyance than arousal, he pushed his shorts and briefs down his thighs and kicked his blankets away. His hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, squeezing and stroking himself slowly. His hips bucked slightly into the movement, thumb stroking over the head of hs cock and drawing a small gasp from his lips. His left hand clenched in the blanket, legs opening a bit more.

_…Blaine lying between his legs, stroking him and giving him that fucking perfect smile, ducking his head down and keeping eye contact without even a blush as his tongue darted out to tease the tip of his cock…_

“F-fuck…” Ray mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his hand a bit faster. He squeezed, moaning softly and turning his head to try to muffle himself in the pillow even as his hips jerked upwards again.

_…Blaine’s lips wrapped around his cock, his strong arm over his hips to keep him down on the bed, head bobbing and tongue stroking his length. Blaine pulling off his dick with a minute ‘pop’ of his lips, licking his lips and smiling, whispering that he was so gorgeous, that he wanted to see him cum. Stroking him faster as he planted kisses on his shaking thighs and trembling stomach…_

“Blaine… holy shit…” The Puerto Rican choked out, hand not stroking himself moving up, fingers threading through his hair before grabbing onto the headboard, looking for something to ground himself. Incoherent moans, thankfully quiet, left his lips regularly, his head thrashing to either side. His legs shook, strokes becoming irregular, hips jerking up to meet his hand without thought. He gasped, eyes squeezed shut and thoughts of another man’s hands on him, another man’s voice in his ear, and another man’s eyes on him as Ray lost control of himself and came.

He lie in bed breathing heavily, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. After a few minutes he reached down, snagging the tissue box from its place half under his bed and cleaning himself up, tossing the soiled papers towards his trash can. Ray wiggled his briefs and shorts back up over his hips, pulling his blankets over himself and sighing. Maybe  _now_  he’d finally get it off his mind…

… _Blaine lying next to him, strong arms wrapped around him, so big and warm and comfortable to lie with, whispering in his ear about how good he looked when he came, how much he liked it, how eager he was to fuck him…_

Sleep came easily for Ray, exhausted by his orgasm and soothed by the thought of another man’s arms around him.


End file.
